


the feel of her/the feel of him

by camboymark (Somethingorwhatever)



Series: wonu inspired [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Lust, Mentions of Sex, i'm kidding i don't actually care, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag this, it was an idea that i couldn't stop thinking of it, just read it, so no babies allowed lmaooo, split into 2 parts but one doc, this is a lil mature lol, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/camboymark
Summary: they liked doing it, touching one another.





	the feel of her/the feel of him

**He liked doing it** , touching her. any touch, innocent or 18+, got him excited. he’d smile each time and a fire would break out underneath his skin. he couldn’t help it. he was quite convinced that he was just wired that way. 

it was very ignorant of him, but he couldn’t understand people who were aversive to their partner’s touch. he craved it, especially if it was hers. he was greedy, he always had to have it. sliding his hands down the curve where her waist met her hips, fooling around in the kitchen and pressing up against her soft ass, the gentle press of her breasts against his chest when they kissed hello and i love you and goodbye. that was what did it for him. 

he loved the curve of her chin and how it could fit snugly in between two fingers. he loved thefeel of her collarbones on his cheek as they held one another at night. he loved the slenderness of her ankles when he massaged her feet after a long day. the favorite part of the week was when she’d slide into his bed somewhere in that hazy time of the night where dream and reality blurred together and he’d lull her to sleep with the movement of his fingers. she’d sigh ever-so-softly against him and whisper “I love you” over and over again until she drifted off. 

it was the wispy curls of hair against the nape of her neck, the weight of her body on his lap, the warm blush that spread all over her body, from her cheeks down to the dimples in her knees, when he’d stare unabashedly at her beauty. 

**It was her.** It was everything about her that made him love touch, that made him crave it. So long as it was her, she could do anything she wanted to him.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**She liked doing it,** touching him. He was full of surprises. Platonic things like hand holding or kisses on the cheek caused a delicious blush to spread over his face. The flustered splutters and wordless stares would jumpstart her heart with ease. 

she now understood why men were so obsessed with their hair. she loved his. the wavy bedhead that he’d stumble into the kitchen with, the straightened sweep across his eyebrows during midday studying and the concentrated stare that went with it, the shaggy wet strands when she caught him straight out of the shower and only in a towel that he slung around his narrow hips. the smirk and the way he’d push it back oh-so-sexily despite the crimson blush on his face when he caught her staring. he was so beautiful, but never once felt so. 

it was the little things that did it for her. the hidden high cheeks and the straight nose that led down to the soft plushness of his chapped lips. it was the curious way in which his nipples hardened after laying eyes on her and then later, it was how his body writhed as she teased them with tongue and teeth and he whined something like “what have you done to me, i was never like this.” it was his small, tight ass that she loved to grip when he wore those jeans. it was the fluttering of his ribs in her palms as she held him in sleep. 

it was the juxtaposition between the hardness of his thigh and the softness of his voice as he pinned her against a wall and begged for them to leave so he could love her properly. 

**It was him**. It was everything about him that captured her and ruined her for the rest of the world. She couldn’t touch anyone else, she wouldn’t touch anyone else. It was only him, it would only be him.


End file.
